Forbidden Love
by TheMultiShipper
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fic and the following story will contain strong language and sexual content. If you are easily offended by any of the two please do not continue reading. [Contains incestuous scenes which some readers may find offending.] Alex and Justin have always loved each other. But is there love more than just simple brother and sister feelings?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**- BOLD AND ITALIC'S WILL MAINLY BE THE CHARACTER'S PERSONAL THOUGHTS.  
- This is my first attempt at a fan fic and the following story will contain strong language and sexual content. If, you are easily offended by any of the two please do not continue reading. You have been warned.  
- [Contains incest]  
- Reviews and comments are appreciated!  
**_

"Alex, sit down. You're late," Justin roared slamming his text book against the desk.

Alex's perfect pink lips curved into a devious smirk. Her eyes scanned over the vein bulging in her Brother Justin's forehead – Something that only happened when the young man was angry or annoyed. The delinquents all stared at Alex as she made her way through the lair over to her allocated seat. Slumping in her seat, Alex soon was making her self comfortable in the classroom. After all, it was _her _lair in _her _home. Her black boots were up on the desk, her feet crossed over each other. The young teenager leaned back in her seat, staring off into the distance.

Alex was just about to fall asleep – That was until a familiar loud voice jolted her partially shut eyes, open. "Alex, wake up." Justin snapped, moving in front of the desk. Her brown eyes rolled open and she shot the young man a death glare. "Go away,"

Stammering slightly, Justin shook his head. "This is my class. I am the teacher and you will do as I say!" His voice was more like a whine, his confidence seeming to slip away whenever Alex decided to play up. He knew she would always get the upper hand and find a way to embarrass him – The teacher.

"Oh come on Mr Justin, just let her sleep." Felix said his eyes fluttering over Alex. He always did have a crush on the brunette, and made it quite clear. Alex smiled flirtatiously at Felix. Although the feelings weren't mutual, it didn't stop her from being her usual flirty self.

The glance between the pair only seemed to infuriate Justin even more. But it wasn't because they were not listening to his teaching or the fact they were ganging up on him. It was because he felt a twinge of jealousy. He didn't want anybody flirting with his sister - Although part of him knew he wouldn't be able to stop it. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair, flowing past her shoulders. Some day's curly, some day's straight. He always preferred her hair perfectly straight. The large brown eyes, which were always ready to give her signature puppy dog eyes which seemed to get her everything she wanted. And then there was her body. Her slim stomach, her perfect breasts which were not too large, yet not too small. His eyes continued wondering over his sister, that was until he stopped himself. Justin quickly shook his head, gasping in shock that he caught himself staring at his sister in a way no brother should. The flirting between the pair continued and Justin grew angrier. "That's it! Alex, you have detention. The rest of you, class is dismissed."

Alex's mouth hung open. "What?" She squeaked jumping up in disbelief. Her brown eyes looked towards Felix pleading him to help but all he seemed to do was shrug his broad shoulders. "Sorry Alex," He mouthed moving towards the portal.

Alex pushed back the seat, staring coldly towards her brother. "I am not staying here. Harper and I are planning to go to the mall." She began moving her petite body towards the exit, brushing her brown straight hair behind her ears. She continuously scratched her arm, cursing in her head at the material used for the Wiz-tech robes. They might look comfy but in reality they were painful.

"No," She heard a growl behind her, causing the young brunette to spin around. But there was no body in sight. Puzzled, she shrugged her shoulders carelessly and turned back around to move towards the exit and into the sub shop. A small yelp left her lips when she saw her brother was now in front of her. "Fuck, Justin. You scared me." Before she could speak any more words, the young man forcefully pushed her against the wall.

"J-J-Justin?"

He ignore his little sister, lifting her wrists above her head, keeping them there while he growled in rage. Alex tried to push him away but he was overpowering - Too strong for her petite frame. "You're always going against what I say Alex. Why do you hate me?" Instead of the same growl which emitted from his lips earlier, Justin's voice was now broken. "I just want to get back into the wizard competition and all you can seem to do is make my life a living hell." Alex frowned, relaxing under his grip. "I don't hate you Justin," She shook her head at the thought. Okay, admittedly Alex teased her brother and didn't listen to any of his orders but wasn't that what little sisters were for?

"Oh Justin I am so sorry. I just thought-" Justin cut Alex off, by brushing his hand softly against her cheek and for a split second, her breath was caught in her throat. _**What was he doing?**_ Holding in the air only made her heart beat faster and eventually after a few seconds, she let out a large sigh. The pair stayed staring at each other in silence, both knowing that they were closer than any brother or sister should be. But at this point, none made an effort to move. Neither one of them wanted too.

With each second, Justin's face inched closer to his sisters. **_What am I doing? This is my sister._** But even with the same thoughts pounding through his head, he just couldn't stop himself. Just one more swift movement and he would taste the succulent lips of his sister. And she wanted it too. He could see in her eyes, the way her chest was rising and falling faster and her palms were becoming more sweaty. Alex wanted him to kiss her.

"Alex, Justin," Was a soft voice calling from the sub shop. Alex jumped from under his grip, finally finding the courage to push him back. "Detention is over." Justin mumbled, moving away from Alex and back over to his desk. He straightened out his tie, coughing. What the hell just happened?

The room was dark. The only light brightening the dim room was coming from the portal. Justin was back in the lair. His baby sister was back under his grip, her big round eyes pleading him to let go.

"Don't Justin, you're hurting me." Her voice moaned as his nails pierced her skin. But within a flash, the roles had changed. Now Alex was seducing him, begging him for more. Her delicate little fingers pulled at the rope on the robe and soon it was sliding down her arms and onto the floor. All she wore underneath was a black lace bra with a bow in the middle. His eyes trailed down her young body, a warming sensation rippling through his own. He outstretched for his little sister, but she moved out of his grip. God he wanted her. He wanted his own sister. How fucked up was that?

"Please Alex, please let me touch you." He groaned, shuffling back towards her. Alex stayed on the spot, her eyes staring at the bulge in his trousers. "I. Want. You," She breathed her hands sliding down his chest and towards his crotch.

_Beep beep beep._

Justin bolted upwards, panting heavily, all covered in sweat. It was a dream, just a dream. Peeling back his duvet covers he looked down towards the middle of the bed, groaning in frustration**_. Fuck. _**Admittedly, Justin had dreams about his little sister before. But whereas usually he could slyly brush them under the carpet, without telling a soul, this time it was a little different. This time his little dream made him lose control in real life, soiling his bed sheets with a white sticky substance. Pulling at the sheets, he folded them in a ball and chucked them at the back of his closet, deciding that he would deal with them later, after class.


	2. Chapter 2 Stolen Glances

_**- BOLD AND ITALIC'S WILL MAINLY BE THE CHARACTER'S PERSONAL THOUGHTS.  
- This is my first attempt at a fan fic and the following story will contain strong language and sexual content. If, you are easily offended by any of the two please do not continue reading. You have been warned.  
- [Contains incest]  
- Reviews and comments are appreciated!**_

Alex spent most of the morning in the shower, the water slowly dripping down her body. Her thoughts were plagued with Justin. She always thought there was something about him. Something she found her self attracted too but never did she act on the feelings. Not until yesterday. The scene from the lair replayed in her mind over and over and she often found herself wondering what would of happened if their mother hadn't called for them both.

Alex knew what would have happened. You would have to be dumb not too. They were going to kiss. And it should have made Alex feel sick, uncomfortable but the idea of her lips against his, her hands locking into his hair was something she found incredibly breath taking. And she _wanted_ it, _needed_ it.

Clicking off the water, she wrapped a white towel around her body and stared at her reflection in the mirror. For some strange reason Alex thought that because of her new erotic thoughts, she would look different, but she looked the same – As far as she could tell. Her wet hair clung to her damp body. Her brown eyes staring back at her. Nothing had changed; nothing except her desires. Sighing, Alex made her way back to her bedroom.

"Mijah," Alex's mother called from the other side of the door. Moving across her bedroom carpet, her fingers brushing through her wet hair, Alex pulled open the door. "What?" She questioned, moving out the way to reluctantly let her come into the room. Alex's small fingers fumbled with the buttons on her jeans, before she moved over to the edge of her bed.

"I just wanted to tell you that your father and I wanted you to take things easy on your brother." **_Take things easy, ha. Good one mom. _**Alex rolled her eyes, and glared at her mother. And by that her mother could tell she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Alex, he's trying his hardest to get back on track and I do not want him distracted. Now if you're going to go to this class I want you to at least try." She sighed. "He didn't even come down for dinner last night. He went straight to bed so whatever you did or said yesterday affected him." **_Are you serious? What I did? He pinned me against the wall. He was going to kiss me._**

Without saying a word, Alex just nodded her head. She couldn't tell her mother what really happened yesterday could she? The only way she was going to get out of this conversation was just to agree. "Okay. I'll be good" **_Lie._**

"Thank you mijah. Now hurry up. You're going to be late for school,"

Alex was leaning against the door leading into the sub shop. Her eyes carefully watched the clock on the wall - The small red hand ticking, counting each second. Already she was ten minutes late to Justin's lesson. But this time it was on purpose. Alex had arrived seven minutes exactly before the lesson was supposed to start. But instead of building up the courage to walk in and face the young man who she hadn't seen since yesterday, she stayed slumped against the door. "Take things easy on him," She muttered in disbelief under her breath. Even after a whole day of school, with Mr Laritate yelling constantly at her for even the smallest of things she would do, Harper day dreaming and talking constantly about Justin. Alex never really had the chance to have a bit of peace and quiet to think. Deciding she was cutting it too fine, she pulled open the stiff door and skipped towards the _classroom_.

Justin's breath caught in his throat when he saw Alex bounding towards him. "Eleven minutes late." He mumbled, shaking his head. Maybe their little talk yesterday was just a waste of time. "Sorry," Alex frowned, moving towards the seat next to Felix.

Justin's own brown eyes widened at the apology. Alex rarely ever said sorry, and when she did it was only because she was being forced too. Trying to regain his senses Justin cleared his throat, moving behind his desk and pulling out a box of large text books.

"Pass these out," He said towards one of the delinquents and sat back in his chair. He silently watched his sister squirm in her seat. And it was as if she could feel his yes burning into her skin, because instead of reading the book, she snapped her head straight towards him. Justin knew he should have looked away, tried to cover up that he was staring at her. But he couldn't. Instead kept his eyes on his little sister, his mind wondering back to the dream he had last night. Everything about it felt so vivid, so real. He wanted it to become real, but he knew that would only be a little fantasy of his.

"Mr Justin?" Justin was jolted awake by the sound of Felix calling his name. "What?" He snapped, sitting up straight.  
"What page?"  
Groaning, he flicked through his own text book.  
"Try 108."

**_How can I concentrate? _**Alex fumbled with the corner of her paper, ripping little triangles. There was possibly no way she could work when Justin kept staring at her. She would occasionally glance upwards, stealing glances from the man. And it wasn't as if he was hiding, or looking away whenever she caught his stares. It was as if he wanted her to see him.  
"Psst, Alex" Felix whispered, nudging the brunette.  
"What?" She hissed, doodling in the corner of her page.  
"How about after this we go to the Leprechaun Grill? Have a bite to eat?"  
"Uh, I don't know I have a lot of homework," She whispered.  
"Since when did you care about homework?"  
An annoying tapping sound came from in front of Alex's desk and instantly she snapped her head towards the noise. In front of her now, was who she had expected. Justin.  
"Something you wish to share with the class, Alex?" He asked, his head cocking to one side. Alex shook her head, sinking into her seat. "No,"

Felix copied Alex and ducked his head to avoid the teachers gaze. Justin just continued to look at the teenager, sucking in a large amount of air. Maybe if he could just talk to his sister? Have a chance to explain for the shenanigans which happened yesterday?  
"Detention, again"

In usual circumstances Alex would have protested. She despised detention and she hated it even more when her own brother was giving it to her. But now she had an excuse to bail on her plans with Felix. Acting as if she was annoyed, she turned towards Felix. "Looks like I can't make dinner, sorry"  
Felix averted his eyes towards the teacher, growling and Justin subconsciously took a step back. **_Oh he'll get over it._**

Another hour passed and finally the class were leaving through the portal. Every single delinquent except for Alex. She stayed silent in her seat, her eyes cast a front. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Justin shut the portal and move back over to her. "Alex, we need to talk."  
"I don't want too." **_Yes I do - _**_B_ecause as much as she desired him, Alex could never bring herself to admit her feeling. It was a small problem she had about trust. What if once she openly said to Justin she cared more for him than a brother, that he would tease her? And go and tell the first person he could.

Justin sat in the seat which would usually be occupied by Felix. "Please, Alex."  
"Fine." She snapped, jumping up and moving across the room. Justin slowly rose from his seat, shutting his eyes. He could smell the faint scent of coconuts and he knew it must be the new shampoo he had seen in the bath room. As much as he tried, everything little thing Alex did made his body fire up with electricity.

"Yesterday in detention…" Justin paused and shuffled closer towards Alex. He reached out his hand to pick up hers. Alex didn't flinch, or move away like she knew she should have done. Instead she turned her small body towards him, her eyes searching his. The curiosity had managed to get the better of her and now she wanted to find out the rest of his sentence.

"I never got to do what I wanted to do,"  
"W-What was that?" Alex spoke quietly, her head dipping slightly so she could avert her eyes onto the floor.  
"This," Justin moved his index finger under her chin, making her tilt her head back up. He let out a breath of hot air, before he moved his spare hand onto her waist, pulling her closer. The finger under her chin, traced against the bottom of her lip before he decided it was now or never. Moving his hand to the side of her face, Justin brought his sister closer than she had ever been before. And then without second thoughts, the young man moved his lips to push softly against his sisters.

Alex's eyes shut and she leaned into his touch. Everything that was happening felt so wrong yet so right. Her body was beginning to betray her, making her crave more of his touch. But something in the back of her mind ordered her to stop. Pushing backwards Alex shook her head, her eyes beginning to sting with tears. Without saying a word, she bolted for the exit.


	3. Chapter 3 Push Rewind

_**- BOLD AND ITALIC'S WILL MAINLY BE THE CHARACTER'S PERSONAL THOUGHTS.  
- This is my first attempt at a fan fic and the following story will contain strong language and sexual content. If, you are easily offended by any of the two please do not continue reading. You have been warned.  
- [Contains incest]  
- Reviews and comments are appreciated!**_

_**- I just want to say a big thank you to my readers! I honestly appreciate you taking the time to read/review and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!  
**_

His lips were so soft, so succulent. The memory of his hands caressing her cheek, while the other one kept pulling her closer by her waist was stuck in Alex's mind. Every single second of that moment which happened only two days ago replayed in her dreams constantly. It made her feel a strange sensation of heat between her legs and the rest of her body tingled with excitement.

The family dinner's, sitting together at the table was the hardest thing she had ever been through. She would twirl her fork around the plate, flicking back and forth a couple of garden peas. When she looked up from her food, she would catch her brother's gaze. But unlike the stolen glances in the lair, he would quickly look away, a flush of colour in his cheeks.

"Alex?" Her mother interrupted her thoughts, one evening.  
"What?" She snapped, not wanting to participate in a conversation.  
"Are you feeling okay mijah?"  
"Yeah," The reply coming from Alex was blunt. She hoped that her mother would take this as a hint to stop pestering her, but she always never knew when to stop.  
Theresa furrowed her brow, looking concerned at her daughter. "You have barely eaten, and you look pale sweet heart." Looking over at Justin, she shook her head. "Justin, you don't look particularly well either. Maybe you both have worked too hard. I understand you want to get back in the competition, but maybe this constant work is just too much."

Justin let out a frustrated groan, jumping up from the table. He banged his fists either side of his plate before spinning around and running up the spiral stair case without saying a word. In the back of his mind he knew that the actions he had done not so long ago down in the lair had ruined the little friendship him and his sister had. Although the pair fought constantly they had a tiny connection together. But because of the forbidden kiss - the kiss that was so magical, so warm – the pair could barely bring themselves to look at each other, let alone talk. Alex had skipped his classes, avoiding him in the hallway, disengaging in the conversations at dinner. And then he had his mother and father badgering him constantly, asking him to find out what was going on in Alex's life. He didn't need to ask, he already knew. She was angry, upset, disgusted that her own brother made a pass at her.

When Justin had kissed her, he could have sworn she was enjoying it. But it was like a switch had been flipped because soon she was bolting out the room. He tried to run after her, but she flashed out in a pit of smoke. Where she went? He had no clue. She wasn't in her bedroom, or the sub shop. Harper was helping Max with his homework so that ruled the red-head out. He wanted to go and ask, because with Justin, curiosity always did get the better of him. But with neither of them talking to each other, he knew he couldn't. He heard his father at the bottom of the stairs calling for him but instead of turning back to listen to what his parents were saying, Justin ran to his room trying to block out every sound around him.

"Alex? Do you know what's wrong with your brother?" Jerry said in a concerned voice.  
**_Yes._** "No," She mumbled, suddenly feeling a twinge of guilt. It wasn't all Justin's fault. Alex was feeling these unexplainable feelings too. And it wasn't as if she put up much of a fight on their previous meetings – The two times in the lair and **_once before.  
_**"Go and check on your brother,"  
"No," She repeated in annoyance.  
"Alex, you don't have a choice. Go!"

This time Alex pushed up from the table, her chair flying backwards. "Fine," She spat before shooting two signature death glares at her parents. Alex headed for the spiral case Justin had once stormed up. While stomping up each step she couldn't help but remember that one time before when they got close. It was during summer break. The pair had been alone, no parents, no Max, just the air around them, the water and silence.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Justin, hurry up!" Alex squealed running along the long wooden run way. At the end, waiting to greet the young child was a whole lake full of water. It was summer break and Alex and Justin were both enjoying a trip with the family to a cabin. It was such a beautiful and peaceful area - Much different from Waverly Place. Sometimes Alex found her self wanting to live in a place like this for eternity than the busy street they were currently living in. But even though she was at a young age, she knew that a place like this was expensive. And the only way her parents were affording to spend this weekend there was because their father entered them in a competition.

The fact they had won the prize out of all the families that had entered must have been fate right? _**Wrong**_. Justin, who was fairly new to magic decided to take matters into his own hand and try out a new spell. There was no harm done really. He just merely rigged the ballot box so that the Russo's had a 99.9% chance of being the winner.

Trying to stop her self when she reached the end, Alex held out her hands, catching her balance. When she knew she wouldn't fall into the lake water, she jumped around looking at her brother. "Last one in is a rotten egg." Alex pulled at the towel wrapped around her body, letting it drop to the floor. Underneath was a two piece costume. She wore a blue and white striped sailor bikini top with matching bottoms. In the middle of the bikini top was a little golden anchor, adding to the sailor theme. Jerry, her father, wasn't overly impressed by her idea of buying this outfit, let alone wearing it. But his little girl was growing up – And definitely growing in other places. Alex had always been a late bloomer and the fact she could now fill up a swim suit like this at such a tender age was exciting for the youngster.

Jumping into the lake Alex squealed a high-pitched scream. Before she knew it, she heard a splash followed by a deep yelp. Justin was now in the water. "I beat you!" Alex giggled childishly swimming over to her brother.

This was before the pair both knew about the wizard competition and before Alex was allowed to start practicing magic. She was just a normal youngster who was enjoying spending time with her big brother. "No you didn't Alex! Don't you see? I am always the champion," Justin laughed holding out his arms for his sister. Alex swam closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. In reality she was trying to dunk him under the water but if anybody passed the pair they must have thought they were just a normal couple, enjoying the chilled water. Alex giggled at the thought and turned her head back towards the cabin. Her parents and young Max were both in the main town, shopping for souvenirs and cheap items her father could resell at their own substation.

"I love you Justin," Alex whispered, giving up on dunking him. She nuzzled her nose against his neck, taking in his scent. He always smelt of apples, or any kind of fruit for that matter. It must have been because he was a five-a-day freak and literally lived on vegetables and fruit. But that's what she liked about him. He was healthy and definitely in shape.

Justin wrapped his strong arms around his little sister's bare waist, keeping her close and secure. The feeling of her hot breath against his neck sent chills cascading down his back and for a moment, his lost his own breath. "I love you too Alex." He replied breathlessly, letting the water sway them back and forth. The silence around them wasn't awkward and it wasn't uncomfortable. Instead it was soothing and peaceful. The only noises was the lapping of the water and the sound of chirps from passing birds flying overhead. If they could stay like this forever, they would. It was the most sensual place in the world.

***Present day***

* * *

Justin sat on the end of his bed, his head in his hands. The tears were stinging his eyes and he tried to blink them back. He didn't want to feel like this. He didn't want to love his sister more than a sibling. The inappropriate thoughts he would have about her every day were enough to drive a man wild. But as much as he tried, he just couldn't stop them from coming.

A knock was heard at the door and instantly his ears shot up, listening for any more movement. "Go away," He sighed miserably; hoping the person on the other side would understand he wasn't in the mood for talking.

But that person ignored his requests and walked straight in. The first thing Justin saw was a set of small feet, followed by long and thin legs. And just by this small view he knew who it was - His sister. His brown eyes continued to trail up the body until they were boring straight into hers.

"I said, go away."  
"Justin," Alex said cautiously, unwilling to raise her voice. She shut the bedroom door and stayed glued to the middle of the room.  
"We need to talk… and this time we need to _actually_ talk." There was something in Alex's voice which sounded like she was mocking the events which happened the other day. He had said they needed to talk, but instead they ended up lip locking.  
"I don't want to talk. Okay?"  
"I shouldn't have run away so suddenly. I was just… just s-so scared." Alex's voice was caught in her throat, the words struggling to leave her mouth.  
"Scared of what?" Justin yelled, standing up. Taking in a deep breath to calm his anger, he shook his head. "I would never hurt you Alex,"  
At first, his sudden raise in voice frightened Alex but she kept still, acting as if she was unharmed by his movement. "I know. I wasn't scared about if you would hurt me or not. I know you never would lay a finger on me like that. I was s-scared about something else." The words she really wanted to say were on the tip of her tongue, ready to come spilling out. If he asked the right sort of question next, she knew there would be no stopping herself this time.  
"Then what are you scared of?" He muttered in despair.

**_Bingo. Now is your chance, say it! _**"I-I'm scared t-that I'm f-f-falling in love-e with you,"


End file.
